conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lanean language
The Modern Lanean language (Formerly known as High Lanean) is the modern derivation of the Lanean language family, stemming from Middle Lanean. Lanean is the national and official language of the Lanese Confederation, and its historical mother languages have been spoken in the country since before the foundation of the Lanean Empire. Modern Lanean is spoken by some 645 million across the world, with 620 million of those speakers concentrated in Lana. Linguistic historians believe the roots of the Lanean language family to have come from the Upper Alessian Plains region, which is also considered the ancient homeland of the Lanean Empire. The language is believed to have formed sometime around 6700 BNC, and with the conquests of Haedron Tilvanus in 4300 BNC the language became the major language of the Plains. It wasn't until the founding of the Lanean Kingdom in 3867 BNC was the first recorded use of the language and the development of the Lanean script. With the establishment of the multiracial Lanean Empire in 2988 BNC, the Lanean language spread throughout the continent. With the Lanean Empire's fall in 342 ANC, the language devolved into what is now known as Middle Lanean, and the range of its speakers reverted back into the Lanean homeland. It wasn't until the beginning of the Renascita in 1100 ANC when Middle Lanean was replaced with a derivation of Old Lanean known as High Lanean, and to this day, High Lanean has been better known as Modern Lanean. Phonology Consonants */b/ */c/ **/ch/ **/ck/ */d/ */f/ */g/ (hard) */h/ */j/ */l/ */m/ */n/ */p/ */q/ */r/ */s/ */t/ */v/ */z/ Vowels */a/ **/ah/ **/ae/ */e/ **/eh/ */i/ **/ie/ */o/ **/oh/ */u/ **/ue/ **/uh/ Alphabet The Lanean method of writing is based off the use of Lanean script, which is composed of characters which make specific sounds and are combined to make words. There are 21 characters in the base Lanean alphabet, and some other languages add more depending on their phonetically pronunciations of some characters, most notable is with their addition of h'', ''k, w'',''x, and y''. */a/ **Upper: A **Lower: a */b/ **Upper: B **Lower: b */c/ **Upper: C **Lower: c */d/ **Upper: D **Lower: d */e/ **Upper: E **Lower: e */f/ **Upper: F **Lower: f */g/ **Upper: G **Lower: g */i/ **Upper: I **Lower: i */j/ **Upper: J **Lower: j */l/ **Upper: L **Lower: l */m/ **Upper: M **Lower: m */n/ **Upper: N **Lower: n */o/ **Upper: O **Lower: o */p/ **Upper: P **Lower: p */q/ **Upper: Q **Lower: q */r/ **Upper: R **Lower: r */s/ **Upper: S **Lower: s */t/ **Upper: T **Lower: t */u/ **Upper: U **Lower: u */v/ **Upper: V **Lower: v */z/ **Upper: Z **Lower: z Syllable pitches Most syllables are pronounced phonetically, though there are some that change depending on the following character. This is found in several characters, ''a, c'', and ''u. The character a'' can make two different sounds depending on the following characters. If followed by an ''e then it will make an /ae/ sound, and if an e'' is not following, then it will make an /ah/ sound. There are two different forms of the character ''c; one is a /ch/ sound made by the structural pairing of two c''s, and the second is a /ck/ made by a stand alone ''c. The character u'' can make two sounds depending on following vowels, as in /ue/ can be made if it is followed and or lead by consonants. If ''u is located behind an e'' then the ''u makes a /uh/ sound. Grammar Word classes Nouns In Lanean, nouns or pronouns must be present in a sentence for the sentence to be grammatically correct. Nouns in Lanean are not conjugated or appropriated for based on gender, meaning that every noun shares a single gender. The articles for nouns are the words la which means the, cu which means that, and vi which means a/an. *''la don'' which means the man *''vi donna'' which means a woman *''cu albero'' which means that tree The base pronouns to which verbs are conjugated in Lanean are based on the voice from which words are spoken. *''ivo'' meaning I'' *''tu meaning you *''von'' meaning he *''van'' meaning she *''en'' meaning it *''avo'' meaning we *''ta'' meaning you (pl) *''ano'' meaning they Nouns are made plural by altering their endings. When a noun ends in a consonant, a'' is added to the end to make it plural. When a noun ends in an ''a, it is replaced with an i'' to make it plural. When a noun ends in another vowel, the structure ''na is added to the end of the word. *''la dona'' meaning the men *''la donni'' meaning the women *''la alberona'' meaning the trees To signify possession of a noun certain words are added depending on the contextual voice of the possessor. *''ivon'' meaning my *''tun'' meaning yours *''vonin'' meaning his *''vanin'' meaning hers *''enin'' meaning its *''avon'' meaning ours *''tan'' meaning yours (pl) *''anon'' meaning theirs Accusative pronouns are mostly carried over from the possessive, with the exception of ivan, which means mine. *''ivan'' meaning mine *''tun'' meaning yours *''vonin'' meaning his *''vanin'' meaning hers *''enin'' meaning its *''avon'' meaning ours *''tan'' meaning yours (pl) *''anon'' meaning theirs Proper nouns Proper nouns follow the basic rules of nouns in Lanean, with limited exceptions based on names and capitalization. To signify a proper noun, the capital letter of every noun or adjective involved in the noun is capitalized. *''La Confederati Lanese''' meaning The Lanese Confederation *''Silvi Marcato Pepensinle'', a name The second rule unique to proper nouns is the use of di, div, and divi, meaning of, for, and from respectively. The article is placed in between the noun and the following word, making a proper noun phrase. *''Lago di Gardi'' meaning Lake Gardi *''Assosiati div Esplorazione'' meaning Association for Exploration or Exploration Association *''Silvi divi Gardi'' meaning Silvi from Gardi The last of the three is largely unused in modern times, as it is used primarily in titles. Adjectives There are two adjective forms and structures, one pertaining to a characteristic and one to a characteristic of a proper noun. The first form and structure is that of description of a general noun; the adjective is placed after the noun it is describing. *''La donna bella'' meaning the beautiful woman If there are two adjectives to describe a noun, they are placed after the noun and separated by a comma. *''La donna bella, contenta'' meaning The happy, beautiful woman If there are three or more adjectives, the conjunction et, meaning and, is placed before the last adjective. *''La donna bella, contenta, et giocosa'' meaning The playful, happy, and beautiful woman The second adjective form and structure is that of proper nouns. The order in which the adjectives are place depends on the word that the noun is describing. *''La Congressi Confederati Lanese'' meaning The Lanese Confederation Congress The same pattern is repeated regardless of the number of adjectives and nouns. *''La Assoziati Esplorazione Spazio Esterno Lanese'' meaning The Lanese Outer Space Exploration Association Category:Lana Category:Laneum Category:Languages